


Candy Contest

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Body Modification, Body Worship, Costumes, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hyperinflation, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Rivalry, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku and Vegeta compete on everything, even on Halloween. They competed on who could get the most candy and the winner got a special prize. Born on the kindle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

-x-

The saiyans loved Halloween, free candy and food, they weren't to picky. Goku went as Tarzan, wearing a brown loin clothe; his muscled body completely exposed. Gohan was forced to go as a doctor, Goten went as a ghost. Vegeta went as a prince seeing no other costume worthy, while Trunks went as a super hero.

The game was simple, go door to door and see who can get the most candy. The winner was crowned King of Halloween, and the loser...well you'll see.

“There is no way your beating me this year Kakarot!" Vegeta said, putting on his noble cape. He was dressed like an earthly prince. He did find it hard to look at the other full blooded saiyan, mainly cause he was sexy as he'll.

Kakarot aka Goku, stood in nothing but a brown loin clothe. His strong saiyan body exposed on display, rock hard abs, firm pecs, chiseled arms and legs, also the loin cloth only covered the front, there was only a strap tying it to the back which left his firm ass exposed. Needless to say he was a walking nose bleed waiting to happen. Goku just chuckled. “We'll see Vegeta."

They took their marks, and bang!

The two shot off and began hitting the houses. Several hours later they returned each carrying a capsule full of candy. “I got it this time prepare to be amazed!" With a smirk on his face, Vegeta tossed the capsule and boom, a mountain of various candy appeared. “Beat that."

Goku whistled. “Okay," he tossed his own capsule and boom. Another candy mountain appeared this one bigger than Vegeta's. The Prince stood there in shock. “Looks like I win again."

Vegeta blushed, and he looked at Goku. The third class warrior had a smirk on his lips, and he gulped. He knew what was coming next.

Goku grabbed him by his costume, and showing his strength and dominance he ripped it from his body. The costume fell to tatters, exposing the prince's naked form. Vegeta was semi hard, which only fueled his humiliation, he quickly tried to cover himself. ´So cute.' He went up to the prince and wrapped an arm around him. “Time to play Vegeta."

In a snap they were on the ground, Vegeta on his back and Kakarot on top of him, the two in the 69 position. Goku's legs straddled his head, his loin clothe stretching from his arousal. Vegeta groaned as the musk of his arousal made him fully hard.

He reached up and freed his arousal from it's confines, he took the head into his mouth and started sucking on it, while his hand caressed his length, his very long and thick, pulsing length!

Goku shivered. ´As much as he hates to admit it, he's a really good sub.' He thought, as Vegeta swirled his tongue around the head, licking him like a sucker. His little prince's cock was pulsing with need, he was already licking pre, he poked his manhood, chuckling as he twitched. With one go he consumed Vegeta's length, sucking him down to the root and his nose pressing into his balls.

´Fuck!' The saiyan moaned around the man meat in his mouth. The moans felt so good, Goku thrust his hips forward, forcing more of his massive manhood into the other's mouth.

Vegeta didn't complain though, he merely relaxed his throat, and took all of him in.

The saiyan moaned around the other's length, and started sucking each other off. Their tongues working along the length, as they sucked hungrily.

Of course Goku was in control, his hand cupped Vegeta's back, and his fingers danced over his tail spot. Vegeta saw stars, and his hips bucked off the ground. He came with a muffled moan and his seed erupted down the larger male's throat.

Goku swallowed it all, and soon found his own release, he pulled his cock back to the tip so all his seed flooded the prince's mouth. Spurt after spurt fired over Vegeta's tongue, the taste was amazing, and he held it all in his mouth savoring the taste, like it was better than any candy he had acquired.

Both were beginning to soften, but Goku wanted one more thing on this Halloween night. He removed his loin clothe and placed it on Vegeta's face.

The prince gasped as the saiyan's musk assaulted his senses. His mind turned off going into his most primal state. He closed his eyes and sniffed the garment, taking in everything he could. In no time he was hard again, and Goku got between his legs.

With his lover distracted he went Super Saiyan. His body glowed, his ki washing over him. Vegeta howled and arched into the air as his naked body was bathed in his glowing light. Not only did going Super Saiyan 're arouse the larger male but his cock had grown even bigger.

He brought a finger to Vegeta's entrance, and he thrust it in. “Ahh fuck!" He howled and he came, shooting his jizz all over his body. Even though he came he didn't go soft, the strong ki flowing into his most sensitive place.

Goku went SS2, and added a second finger inside. He worked the two digits, in and out, every thrust in had Vegeta crying out in pleasure, and with every 5 thrusts he brought Vegeta to another release. His manly essence painting his muscled form.

Vegeta clawed at the ground, as his mind was turned to goo from the overwhelming pleasure. Knowing he couldn't last any more teasing, Goku removed his fingers and went Super Saiyan 3! His glow lit up the night, and bathed his mate in warmth. His monster of a cock had grown even bigger, he collected some of Vegeta's seed and used it to coat his length.

This was their wager, loser gets fucked by the winner's highest super saiyan form. They had sex all the time, but going Super Saiyan made everything more intense.

Moans and whimpers could be heard as Goku touched him, spreading his legs wide. His cock touched his hole, and the smaller male moaned as his insides relaxed from the aura. He pushed in, and the penetration forced him open wide, and it felt so damn good.

Vegeta was cumming by the time the larger male was only half way inside, and again when he was buried balls deep inside. That monster filled him up so well and so deep he wasn't gonna be walking right for a week. Kakarot didn't even have to move, Vegeta continued to cum just from the sensation SS3 made. Soon he got bored with just waiting, SS3 took a lot out of him, and he wasn't gonna last much longer. He started moving hard and fast, and the distant lost his voice, letting out a soundless cry as pleasure erupts from every cell. Finally Goku came, he unloaded his thick heavy seed into the male, flooding his belly and making it swell.

The sheer power forced Vegeta into SS1, he found his own release, covering them both in cum. They powered down at the same time, and collapsed into a pile.

Vegeta couldn't move even if he wanted to, but Goku pulled out, causing the seed to spill out of him. The larger male licked his lips, as he eyed him.

He proceeded to lick the male clean, he started with his feet; licking his soles, and between his toes making the Prince twitch. Then licking up his legs, nipping at the sensitive skin. He cleaned his crotch, licking along his balls and cleaning his spent manhood once clean he played a bit, sucking on his heavy sack, and even went up to nuzzle Vegeta's pubes. Then he moved up his abs, tracing his muscles and lapping at his navel, he kissed along his swollen belly. Before long he was at his pecs, licking along the valley, lapping up every drop. “Hmm so good." He moaned, and soon found himself latched onto one of his nipples and sucked on it like he was a nursing child.

He first sucked on the left, before he grew bored and kissed his way over to the right, and started sucking on that one. Finally he reached Vegeta's face, licking up his neck and cleaning his cheeks of cum. Vegeta stared at him with glazed, lust filled eyes. He grabbed the saiyan by the back if the head and smashed his lips against his. The kiss started off hard and forceful but became one of passion and craving. When the kiss ended, Kakarot pulled his prince into his lap. “Same time next year?"

“Of course baka, but next year I'm going to win!" He said, and the larger male just chuckled.

“Happy Halloween Vegeta."

“Happy Halloween Kakarot." They pulled their candy together and split it. No one questioned why Goku was carrying Vegeta around all month they knew better than that. It wouldn't be till after thanksgiving would Vegeta be able to walk right.

End


End file.
